Le choix du mort
by AIgorKarkaroffJ
Summary: "Cette discussion n'a pas marqué la fin de notre histoire, elle en est même le début, le début d'un cercle viscieux de haine, d'abandon, d'ambition et d'amour."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous fan de Drarry et autres curieux ! Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter notre première fanfic, et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira!

Oui "nous" cette ff sera ecrit a deux mains ! Nous sommes A et J !

Les chapitres vu par Draco seront écrit par A et ce vu par Harry par J !

 _Nous publierons un chapitre par semaine :)_

 **Chapitre** **1 :** **Je saigne encore.**

Je suis entrain d'assister au mariage de l'homme de ma vie, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la douleur que l'on ressent dans des moments pareils. _Il_ est tellement beau dans son costume blanc, _il_ a l'air encore plus pur que d'habitude. Je l'aurais surement trouvé moins beau si c'est avec moi qu' _il_ se mariait à l'instant, on découvre la beauté et la valeur des choses que lorsqu'elle nous échappe. _Il_ doit maintenant faire le serment qui va le lier à elle, mon pou s'emballe, j'ai du mal à respirer, il ne va pas le faire. Il ne peut pas le faire. J'ai envie d'hurler, _il_ n'a pas le droit de faire _ça._ Je peine a retenir mes larmes. Bien sur qu _'il_ va le faire, _il_ ne me doit rien, enfin, _il_ ne me doit plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien, réflexe protecteur de mon subconscient, je ne voulais pas entendre _ses_ vœux, je ne veux pas les entendre s'ils ne me sont pas destiné. Mais une petite voix malsaine dans mon crâne hurle qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, était-ce les mêmes ? Avait- _il_ fait l'effort de trouver autres choses ? Je ne les ai pas entendus mais je sais qu' _il_ les a prononcés. L'assemblé se lève pour applaudir.

Je remarque pour la première fois les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas _lui_. _Sa_ fiancé, non _sa_ femme à présent, je vais devoir m'y faire, sa robe est magnifique, elle aussi. Je lui en veux pour ça. Madame Malfoy. C'est odieux. Et puis il y a les autres, protagonistes moins importants, Blaise Zabini, toujours aussi froid, son témoin à lui, ça n'est pas une surprise, la première fois il l'était aussi. Pansy Parkinson, l'air toujours aussi malveillante, son témoin à elle. Et puis il y a ceux assit dans l'assemblée, calme et bien habillé, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se ressemblent tous. Quelques visages cependant me reviennent en mémoire, la plupart sont des anciens de Serpentard, j'en ai croisé beaucoup au détour d'une bataille ou d'un couloir. Il en manque certains, en prison ou mort certainement. Qu'importe. Il y en a d'autres qui étaient mes camarades à moi, des Gryffondors. Je reconnais également des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles aussi, c'est fou comme les gens pardonnent vite, la foule est donc prête à faire ce que moi je n'ai pas réussit. Il y a aussi quelques notables du monde sorcier, ce mariage est important il symbolise leur seconde chance, force est de constaté qu'il y a peu de sang pur, ils se font rares depuis quelques années. Personne n'a encore remarqué ma présence. Heureusement. Je ne veux pas leur parler. Lui non plus ne m'a pas remarqué. Je suis un invité parmi tant d'autres, rien d'exceptionnel, sauf que moi on ne m'a pas invité.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas venu jouer les troubles fêtes, je voulais juste voir, curiosité malsaine oblige. Hermione m'a supplié de ne pas y aller, elle avait peut-être raison. Je n'aurais pas du. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait à passer à autre chose, mais en fin de compte j'ai juste mal. Une douleur atroce me brûle la poitrine c'est destructeur. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en vais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pieds refusent de bouger ? Peut-être parce que dès que j'aurais quitté ce lieu tout sera _fini_. Fini pour de bon.

Mes yeux reviennent inlassablement à _lui_ , toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi fière. _Il_ a quitté l'estrade, _sa_ femme à son bras. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie du parc où se passait la cérémonie, ils vont donc passer devant moi. Il faut que je m'en aille, il faut que je parte. Trop tard, si _lui_ ne m'a pas vu elle si. Voilà qu'elle quitte le bras de son mari pour venir me saluer, je lui sers la main avec distance, je dois faire un effort pour ne pas grimacer, et voilà qu'elle me parle, le mauvais gout n'a donc pas de limite. Mais si elle me parle avec tant de décontraction est-ce le signe qu'elle ne sait rien? Je n'arrive pas à la regarder elle, mes yeux en reviennent forcément à _lui_ , à ses mains plus particulièrement, _il_ a l'anneau qui _le_ lie à elle, _il_ n'a plus le mien. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais?! Je me sens ridicule j'ai peur qu' _il_ voit le mien. Enfin ! _Il_ m'a enfin vu ! _Il_ me fusille du regard, je le sens lourd de reproche, _sa_ baguette le démange, _il_ voudrait m'exterminer. Est-ce pour le passé ou simplement parce que je suis là ? Les journalistes m'ont également remarqué et tout le monde veut des photos de moi avec les jeunes mariés, j'ai la nausée, je vois que _lui_ aussi, il se retient pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage, mais _il_ bout intérieurement, sa femme l'a-t-elle remarqué ? Non, elle est bien trop bête pour ça, elle en _le_ connait pas aussi bien que _moi_. J'ai un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur les lèvres, je fais semblant, elle me parle, approchant beaucoup trop sa bouche de mon visage ça m'agace, c'est quoi cette manie de parler si près des gens, et puis vu de près elle est moins belle, elle est même laide. Oui laide !

 _« Oh Harry ! Quelle joie que tu sois venu ! Dray ne voulait pas t'inviter, c'est dommage ! »_

Je rêve ou elle vient de l'appeler _Dray_ ? Elle a le droit après tout, _il_ est à elle maintenant. Ses mots me pèsent. On dirait que me voir est la plus belle chose qu'elle est vécu, sentiment non partagé ma chère, j'en ai peur. _Lui_ me fusille toujours autant du regard, je sens qu' _il_ a un « _avada kedavra_ » sur le bout de la langue, tant pis, je suis là que ça te plaise ou non. La sang-su finit enfin par me lâcher et ils s'éloignent déjà, je n'ai même pas pu _l_ 'effleurer. Je n'ai pas essayé non plus. Je ne veux pas qu' _il_ sache le désert émotionnel que je traverse depuis déjà cinq ans. Quoi que ma présence ici en dit long.

Je dois partir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'essaye de m'éclipser discrètement avant que les journalistes ou mes anciens camarades ne viennent me parler. Je ne veux voir personne. Je quitte donc le parc le plus discrètement possible, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que quelqu'un hurle derrière moi, je reconnaitrais sa voix entre mille. Je sais détecter chaque sentiment derrière chaque octave de sa voix, et là je peux jurer qu'il est prêt à tuer.

 **« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FAIRE LA ?! »**

 _Il_ hurle à s'en déchirer la voix, _il_ hurle de s'être trop longtemps tut. Je _l_ 'ai vu dans ces pires moments, je _l_ 'ai vu dans des colères titanesques, dans des pleurs déchirants, mais là c'est un mélange des deux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

 _« COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI ?! »_

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce déferlement de violence. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi _lui_ répondre, mais ça ne _l_ 'arrête pas, _il_ ne pose pas _ses_ questions pour m'entendre répondre. _Il_ les pose pour enfin hurler.

 _« QUAND TU N'AS PAS RECU D'INVITATION CA NE T'A PAS MIS LA PUCE A L'OREILLE SUR LE FAITE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE VOIR ?! »_

 _Il_ s'approche un peu trop dangereusement de moi, les poings levés, visiblement me cracher sa haine à la tête ne suffit pas, _il_ veut plus, _il_ veut l'exprimer physiquement. Je ne me ferais pas l'affront de reculer, _il_ ne m'a jamais fait peur. Je ne me défends pas et le laisse me marteler de coup de poing, je n'ai mal qu'à mon ego.

 _« SORS DE MA VIE, DEGAGE ! J'ALLAIS Y ARRIVER, TOUT RECONSRTUIRE SANS TOI MAIS NON IL A FALLU QUE TU DEBARQUES AUJOURD'HUI ! »_

Le déferlement de violence cesse enfin, _il_ ne frappe plus, _il_ ne crie plus, ce silence me pèse. _Il_ est lourd de reproche, de haine, de tristesse. _Il_ vient de s'écrouler en pleure dans mes bras, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux dans l'espoir qu' _il_ se calme, mais ce geste semble _le_ mettre à nouveau en colère _il_ me repousse avec force.

 _« Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, jamais. »_

 _Il_ ne crie plus mais _sa_ voix garde la même haine, _ses_ yeux aussi. _Il_ s'est déjà retourné, _il_ doit rejoindre _sa_ femme qui l'attend. Moi je suis en vrac et en morceau, la tornade blonde qui vient de s'abattre sur moi avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas à tout détruit sur son passage. Mais alors qu' _il_ disparait presque de mon champ de vision _il_ se retourne, mon cœur s'emballe et cogne dans ma poitrine, peut-être va-t- _il_ me faire signe qu'un jour _il_ pourra me pardonner.

 _« Je te hais. »_

Fin de l'espoir, _il_ ne me pardonnera jamais.

J'ai longtemps marché au hasard dans Londres, je devais avoir l'air ridicule avec mon costume des grands jours et ma tête de spectre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou je mets les pieds. Je marche depuis plusieurs heures lorsque je me décide enfin à relever la tête, je constate que mes jambes ont fait le travaille par elle-même. Je sais maintenant ou je me trouve, plus que quelques marches à monter et je pourrais m'écrouler dans les bras d'Hermione.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser de petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir! J.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà notre chapitre 2 ! Installez vous pour le permier flash back!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Hiver 1996,

Katie Bell est atteinte d'un étrange mal, une malédiction c'est abattu sur elle la touchant grâce au collier d'Opale. Tout les professeurs cherchent désespérément qui a bien pu faire vouloir faire rentrer un tel objet dans Poudlard. Et surtout qui voulait s'en prendre à notre directeur. Je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas aimé par tout le monde, et ce surtout en plus haut lieu, mais à ce point... Je menais ma propre enquête de mon coté et bien vite une piste me mena droit sur mon ennemi de toujours : l'odieux Draco Malfoy. Des rumeurs couraient sur lui depuis septembre certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

Cependant lorsque nos regards se croisaient je ne voyais pas dans ses yeux ce que j'avais vu dans ceux de son père quelques années auparavant. Alors que les pupilles de Lucius Malfoy ne reflétaient qu'une profonde méchanceté doublé de cupidité, dans ceux du Prince de Serpentard c'était tout autre un certain renoncement. Si à l'époque, j'avais cherché à comprendre, à aller au-delà des apparences peut-être ne serais-je pas passé à coté du plus importants : le désespoir.

Une fois que Katie fut remise je voulu immédiatement l'interroger peut-être avait-elle connaissance de détails qui nous avait échappé ? Cependant alors que la jeune fille m'avoua ne se souvenir de rien ma Nemesis de toujours fit irruption dans la pièce avant de faire un demi tour des plus suspect. Je le poursuivis jusqu'aux toilettes il paraissait si ...abîmé. J'eu immédiatement une moquerie au bout des lèvres, c'était si simple, si évident. Pourquoi essayer de dire autre chose? Comment aurai-je pu prendre une autre décision ? Il semblait au bord du gouffre je n'avais qu'à l'aider un tout petit peu. Ce n'était pas ma nature, ça ne l'avait jamais été, moi le héros, moi le gentil, trop gentil Harry. Ma méchanceté n'était du qu'à sa présence, il faisait ressortir ça chez moi. J'aurai voulu réagir autrement, l'aider comme j'avais aidé les autres, mais fallait bien qu'un jour il paye pour ce qu'il m'avait fait non ? Les années de moquerie, de coups bas, de rires face à mes malheurs, mes pertes.

-Alors Malfoy, on digère mal le coté obscure ?

Il se tourna vers moi d'un bond surpris, il ne semblait plus lui-même, il n'était plus celui à qui j'avais refusé de serrer la main. Peut-être ce changement datait d'il y a longtemps, je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à lors. Mais l'envie de l'enterrer plus bas que terre furent plus fort que les scrupules que faisait naitre chez moi son regard. Il s'approcha, chaque pas semblait être douloureux, la baguette pointé devant lui, la main tremblante il semblait sur la défensive. Je m'apprêtais à riposter, livrer un combat lorsque j'entendis le bruit du bois d'aubépine toucher le sol.

\- J'ai, j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en prie.

Sa voix n'avait plus ce coté hautain, cassant. Au contraire elle était brisé. A ce moment là je me sentais comme un paquebot filant à travers les eaux ignorants les signaux de détresses, laissant les noyés à leur sort.

\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Hein ? Tu m'as aidé toi, une seule fois ?

C'était égoïste, je devenais ce que j'avais toujours détesté en lui, mais la vengeance nous pousse parfois contre notre nature. J'aurai pu changer le cours de notre histoire à ce moment précis, lui tendre la main. Tout aurait été si différent. Je me perdis un moment dans ces yeux, le gris avait viré à l'orage, la tempête dans ses yeux semblaient à deux doigts d'exploser. Verrai-je perler les larmes qui semblaient si douloureuses à retenir ?

-Tu aides tout le monde la belette et même une sang de bourbe ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Son ton n'était pas arrogant, pas comme lorsque ce mot si injurieux était prononcé chaque fois, il me suppliait, Draco Malfoy me suppliait. Et moi, moi, je n'écoutais pas je restais là, insensible, droit alors que les mains de mon rival venait s'accrocher à ma chemise. Il s'accrochait comme un naufragé, il s'accrochait pour ne pas couler.

-Voilà, voilà pourquoi je ne te viens pas en aide ! Tu ne respecte personne, ni les vivants, ni les morts ! Ne tente plus de m'approcher, Malfoy !

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne comprends vraiment jamais rien ! Je t'en prie Harry !

-Ah ! Parce que c'est Harry maintenant ! Tu choisis mal ton moment pour retourner ta veste Magemort !

J'avais lâcher ce qui dans ma bouche était une insulte sans le vouloir, à cet instant, je ressemblais à mon père bien plus que je ne l'avais souhaité. M'apprêtant à faire demi tour je me rendis compte d'une chose, à cet instant je ressemblais à mon père bien plus que je ne l'avais souhaité. Je n'aidais personne. Je pris ses mains pour les faire lâcher ma chemise. Et fit demi tour sortant des toilettes. Au dernier moment je me retourna.

-Je te hais.

J.

* * *

Un petit mot ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le choix du mort.

Dumbledore tombait de la tour, ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche formant comme une auréole autour de lui. Malgré l'obscurité, ils semblaient briller d'une lueur surnaturelle et inquiétante à cause de la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus du château. Ça y est, il était mort. Et je n'y était pour rien. Je n'eut même pas le temps de me remettre de ce choc, déjà j'étais traîné en bas par.. Qui était-ce, déjà ? Aucune idée. Plus rien n'avait d'importance : ni les mangemorts qui fuyaient en hurlant de joie, ni les directives de Severus – dont je ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas un traître mot – ni même ces crétins de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ce qu'il restait de l'Armée de Potter qui nous attendaient en bas.

Tout le reste de la soirée est flou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois redescendu de la tour d'astronomie. Y avait-il eu d'autres morts que le vieux fous ? Des élèves ? Des adultes ? Des mangemorts, peut-être ? Aucune idée. Je ne savait même pas comment j'étais rentré dans mon dortoir, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Tout était terminé de toute façon. Dumbledore était mort, et j'avais échoué.

« Reste au château. Personne ne t'a vu dans la tour, donc tu n'es pas soupçonnable. Et de là, tu auras une place de choix pour nous avertir de la suite des événements. »

C'est tout ce dont je me rappelais. Severus avait prit les choses en main, ce soir là. Je ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir tué Dumbledore à ma place. J'en aurais été incapable, je le sais, et je me dégoûtais pour ça. Je n'étais qu'un lâche, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable d'accomplir une mission aussi simple pour l'honneur de sa famille. Et bizarrement, alors que je repassais en boucle cet échec dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Potter. Saint Potter, adulé de tout Poudlard.. Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place ? Aurait-il tué un homme pour sa famille ? Oui, j'en avais l'intime conviction. Et c'était là toute la différence entre lui et moi : je n'étais pas un meurtrier.

Cette idée m'aida à tenir pendant les longues semaines qui me séparaient des vacances d'été. Je n'étais pas un meurtrier, j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait tué Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Peu à peu, fort de cette conviction, je repris mes esprits et recommença à me pavaner dans les château. De toute façon avec la mort de l'autre fous, le conseil de l'école ne tarderait pas à nommer un nouveau directeur. Un compétent cette fois, un qui serait de notre côté. Un mangemort. Tout irait bien pour moi. J'allais terminer mes études tranquillement, passer mes ASPICS haut la main et trouver une place de choix au ministère.

Le premier choc eu lieux lors du retour à la gare, à la fin de l'année, alors que j'attendais les calèches avec Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle avaient joué des coudes pour nous placer en tête de file, ainsi nous serions les premiers à monter dans les calèches. Tant mieux, parce que je déteste attendre. Et justement on les voyait arriver au bout de l'allée. Parfait. Sauf que cette fois, elles n'avançaient pas toutes seules. Elles étaient tirées par d'immenses chevaux squelettiques et reptiliens. Sous le choc, je fis un pas en arrière, écrasant les pieds de Pansy au passage.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Draco ?

\- Là ! Les calèches, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je pointais du doigt les affreuses créatures, mais personne ne semblait les voir. Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais soudainement perdu la boule. Je détestais leur regards compatissants, qui avaient l'air de dire : « Tu as eu une dure journée, les derniers mois ont été éprouvants pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec un peu de repos ça ira mieux ». Je les aurait baffé, si seulement Blaise ne m'avait pas sauvé la mise. Ce cher vieux Blaise, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

« C'est des sombrals. Hagrid nous en a parlé en cinquième année, tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me rappelle de toutes les créatures que cet imbécile nous a présenté ? »

Mais en réalité je ne m'en rappelais que trop bien. C'était le premier cours d'inspection d'Ombrage, et ce gros bêta n'en menait pas large. Mais avant qu'il ne s'emmêle totalement les pinceaux, je me rappelle des morceaux de viandes qui se déchiraient tous seuls de la carcasse qu'il avait ramené, avant de se faire engloutir par d'invisibles créatures. Les sombrals.. Seulement visibles par ceux qui avaient vu la mort.. Et Blaise faisait partie du lot des « chanceux », tout comme moi maintenant. Décidément, ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore m'aura pourri l'existence jusqu'au bout.

Moi qui pensait pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles au Manoir, c'était raté. Non seulement la marque me brûlait le bras, mais en plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'y installer son quartier général. Les mangemorts grouillaient partout sans aucune gêne, comme si notre disgrâce signifiait qu'ils avaient le droit de s'installer ici comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Le poids de mon échec me parut encore plus lourd et plus cuisant. J'avais échoué, tout cela était de ma faute. Et même si personne ne me le disait, je voyais bien dans les yeux de père qu'il me le ferait payer cher, si notre maître ne s'en occupait pas avant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi maigre et apeuré, et mère n'était pas vraiment dans un mailleur état. C'était de ma faute.

Mais je n'eut bientôt plus à penser à tout ça, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'offrit bientôt une chance de me rattraper, une chance de lui faire oublier le fiasco de la mort de Dumbledore. Une chance de redorer le blason des Malfoy. Tout se passa au cours d'une des nombreuses réunions qui avaient désormais lieu dans notre salle à manger. Le maître présidait désormais en bout de table, à la place qu'occupait d'ordinairement mon père. Enfin, avant que notre famille ne tombe dans le déshonneur.

« Draco. »

Je relevais la tête, le coeur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que je puisse parler, mais il avait toute mon attention et il le savait.

« Tu as échoué à la tâche que je t'avais confiée. »

Je baissais les yeux, honteux, et les rires des mangemorts autour ne m'aidaient pas à reprendre contenance.

« Cependant, je veux bien t'offrir une seconde chance. Il ne sera pas dit que Lord Voldemort n'est pas magnanime. »

Je relevais la tête avec espoir, toute chance de réparer mon erreur était bonne à prendre. Et même si je sentais mon père et ma mère se tendre à mes côté, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Cette fois, j'allais mener ma mission à bien sans faillir et leur redonner une raison de me faire confiance.

« O- oui, maître ?

\- Tu vas tuer Harry Potter. »


	4. Chapter 4

La journée commençait pourtant sous les meilleurs hospices : le ciel était d'un bleu que seul l'été pouvait apporter, il faisait chaud mais pas trop non plus, une petite brise rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. En bref : c'était une journée parfaite. J'enfilais mon costume sous l'oeil un brin détaché de Blaise. Je savais que tout cela l'ennuyait, mais il n'osait rien dire. C'était ma journée après tout. Et si je voulais enfiler cinq fois mon costume, rien ne m'en empêchait.

Face au miroir, je vérifiais que tout allait bien. Pas de grains de poussières ni de tâche sur mon vêtement de cérémonie, pas de cernes sous mes yeux non plus. Mon teint était parfait, ma coiffure idem. J'étais prêt. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, je me tournais vers mon ami et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire que j'étais prêt, on pouvait y aller. Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la gorge tellement nouée rien qu'à l'idée de prononcer un simple mot ! Et rien n'était encore fait, que déjà j'avais des doutes plein la tête : et si j'étais en train de faire une monumentale erreur ? Mais non, impossible. Je suis Draco Malfoy, je ne peux pas me tromper.

Je retirais ma veste, fulminant de rage, et la jetais sur le sofa le plus proche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? J'ai mit tellement de temps à oublier cette vieille histoire, à _**l**_ 'oublier _**lui**_! J'ai mit des années à tourner la page et à me reconstruire enfin, je ne le laisserais pas tout détruire maintenant. Je m'appuie des deux mains sur la table, ferme les yeux et prend de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Par Merlin.. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit lui qui se tienne face à moi ! Je n'étais même pas encore marié que j'avais déjà des pensées infidèles, tout ça par sa faute ! Et même si j'ai regardé Astoria dans les yeux, c'est à lui que j'ai prononcé mes vœux.. Pas Salazar, je suis tellement pathétique ! C'est ridicule. Je respire de nouveau, chassant tout ce bazar de ma tête. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je ne dois plus penser à tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et s'il est malheureux maintenant, tant mieux ! Mais il ne m'empêchera pas d'accéder au bonheur.

« Chéri ? »

La porte se ferme et j'entends ma fiancée – non, ma femme – s'approcher de moi. Je rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers elle, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle ne doit plus rien comprendre, la pauvre. En même temps elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Et comment le pourrait-elle puisque je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ? Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir de toute façon, c'est mon passé, ma croix.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, tout va bien. J'arrive. »

Je la rassure d'un nouveau sourire, un peu moins pathétique que le précédent. Elle semble y croire, puisqu'elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Il faut que j'y retourne, je dois me comporter en hôte modèle et m'occuper de mes invités. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit encore là. Sa vue m'a bien plus bouleversé que je ne suis prêt à l'avouer, et je ne dois pas flancher devant tout le monde. Allez Draco, sois fort ! Ne laisse pas ce vulgaire sang-mêlé gâcher ce moment ! C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, bon sang ! Heureusement, mon pouvoir d'auto-persuasion marche toujours aussi bien, alors je ne met pas plus de trente secondes à me reprendre, enfiler de nouveau ma veste blanche et sortir rejoindre les autres.

Har- Potter n'est plus là. Comment je le sais ? Parce que j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à scruter la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure de jais indomptable, de deux yeux vers qui m'ont si longtemps hanté. Mais non, il est parti quand je le lui ai demandé. Je devrais en être heureux, s'il m'obéit c'est que c'est bien moi le meilleur de nous deux, mais je suis incompréhensiblement déçu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas battu pour moi ? Pour me récupérer ? Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, tu ne compte plus pour lui. Ça fait plus mal qu'un coup de point, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Tout est fini, il a définitivement tourné la page. Je ferais bien de faire de même, je ne supporte pas d'arriver derrière lui.

Astoria dort à côté de moi. Un rayon de lune caresse son dos dénudé, donnant à sa peau blanche une lueur argentée, presque comme un halo. Elle est belle. C'est une sang-pure, elle est intelligente, dotée de toutes les qualités possibles, mais pourtant.. Je soupire et me lève, ne supportant pas de rester une seconde de plus allongé. Après avoir enfilé mon peignoir en soie, je pars chercher refuge à la bibliothèque. Les livres m'ont toujours apaisé, et il n'y a pas un problème qui n'ait pas sa solution dans un livre. Enfin, presque.. _Ce_ problème là ne sera pas réglé en lisant. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à mon problème, je le sais, mais je ne me résous pas à l'appliquer. Il faudrait que je vois Har- Potter, que je lui parle. Qu'on mette les choses au clair tous les deux. Je ne peux pas le laisser me pourrir l'existence plus longtemps.

Voilà presque un mois que je suis marié à Astoria, mais le souvenir de son irruption à mon mariage me hante toujours. Je n'arrive pas à chasser de ma tête son air à la fois malheureux et désespéré, et je lui en veux de m'imposer ça. De quel droit est-il venu ? De quel droit a-t-il balayé tout ce que j'avais passé tant de temps à construire ? Mais en fait, la forteresse que je pensais avoir construite autours de ces souvenirs – _nos_ souvenirs – n'était qu'un château de cartes prêt à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent. Je suis si faible face à lui, c'est pathétique. Mais il faut que ça cesse, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Je me lève donc presque malgré moi et attrape une plume et un bout de parchemin sur lequel je griffonne quelques mots.

 _« il faut qu'on parle et vite »_

Je ne me relis pas, je ne prend même pas le temps de mettre la moindre ponctuation, parce que je sais que je vais flancher si je perds une seconde de plus. Je cours presque jusqu'à la volière et attache mon petit mot à la patte de mon hibou grand-duc – ce qui se fait de mieux en mati-ère de hibou, bien évidemment. Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui donner une adresse ou un destinataire, il sait à qui il doit le porter. De tout façon je n'aurais pas eu le courage de dire son nom à voix haute. Je regardais en soupirant la silhouette du hibou disparaître dans la nuit, avant de retourner me coucher, serrant ma femme contre moi pour me donner bonne conscience. Ma vie était avec elle maintenant, je ne devais plus penser à personne d'autre.


End file.
